onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pappag
; Episode 385 | affiliation = Criminal brand; Takoyaki 8; Pet | occupation = Fashion Designer; Takoyaki seller | birth = September 21st | age = 31 (debut) 33 (after timeskip) | height = 50 cm (1'7") | blood type = XF | jva = Kōzō Shioya | Funi eva = Chris Cason }} Pappag is a starfish that is Camie's pet and teacher. He is the creator of the Criminal fashion line and is mentoring Camie to be a fashion designer. Appearance He is an orange starfish that appears to be stitched along his outline. His face is in the middle of his body and he wears a hat similar to a tam hat or rastacap. He is depicted in the game Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams with the wrong color scheme on his hat. After the two-year timeskip, Pappag wears sunglasses with the Criminal brand logo on the rims and has a small bow tie. Gallery Personality Although he is a Starfish, he can speak in human language quite well. This is due to the fact that when he was young, he thought he was human and by the time he realized he wasn't, he had already learned to speak like a human. It is also shown that Pappag can play a guitar and sing quite well. A running gag is that Pappag is sometimes ignored when he tries to explain some things, which leads him to be depressed temporarily. He is also appalled at the Straw Hats' casual way of addressing King Neptune. Pappag also lied about being friends with Princess Shirahoshi. Abilities and Powers Pappag is the creator, owner and proprietor of his own fashion brand and has complete control over his inventory stock, and can even grant someone a discount of simply give away an entire clothing store's supply at his say (though in this latter case he did so by accident when Nami took full advantage of his kind offer to give her free clothes to practically steal all of his store's inventory.) His brand is quite popular and well known, as some citizens of Fish-Man Islanders suspected King Neptune's invitation to the Straw Hat Pirate's was due to them being acquainted with Pappag. Despite Starfish usually lacking a voice box, Pappag appears to have found some way to convey his voice as he possesses the ability to speak the human language quite fluently, and even sing. History Hatchan's Sea Floor Stroll Pappag was first introduced after a sea boar spit out him and a mermaid named Camie. Pappag and Camie soon befriended Hatchan, but Hatchan later traded Camie and Pappag to the Macro Fish-Man Pirates for a map. Pappag then had another encounter with Hatchan, who felt betrayed by the Macro Pirates. Pappag was saddened and wanted Camie back. Hatchan later rescued Camie and afterwards, Camie and Pappag helped Hatchan set up a takoyaki stand. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc While traveling across the ocean, Pappag and Camie got lost from Hatchan and once again became victims of a large sea king as they were swallowed up whole for the twentieth time. Fortunately, they were once again saved from being digested. This time however it was by Luffy, who had sailed to the second Red Line intersection of the Grand Line and now planned on going to Fish-Man Island along with his crew. Spat out from the sea king's belly when Luffy struck the beast, Pappag was flung from the creature's mouth and onto the Thousand Sunny. Pappag then reprimanded Camie for selling takoyaki in thanks for saving them instead of just simply giving it to her saviors. After Camie learned that Hatchan was being held captive by the Flying Fish Riders, Pappag and the others then ventured to the Flying Fish Riders' base. Upon arriving there, Pappag and the others found the base completely deserted. The only person about was Hatchan who was locked up in a suspended cage placed directly in the middle of the base. Though it seemed like it would be an easy task to save Hatchan due to the circumstances, there were some problems. The whole setup smelled like a trap, a thought that shocked both Pappag and Camie since they did not think about it until they were told, and her allies apparently did not want to save Hatchan upon learning who he was. When the Straw Hats realized that the person they were saving is Hatchan from the Arlong Pirates and decided not to save him, Pappag scolded them for not caring. Feeling abandoned, Pappag and Camie decided to free Hatchan by themselves and unfortunately dove once again into the clutches of Macro and his crew. Their hopes however weren't all lost as then the Straw Hats decided to save them and Hatchan, regardless of past experiences. With Luffy's help, Pappag and Camie were rescued from Macro and placed onto the dock of the Flying Fish Riders' base. With the Straw Hats' help, Pappag and Camie were soon reunited with Hatchan. After Sanji rearranged Duval's face with a barrage of kicks, the battle was soon over and the whole incident was resolved. With Hatchan free, Pappag and Camie decided to keep their part of the bargain with the Straw Hats. They rewarded the Straw Hats with a helping of the takoyaki that they promised. After the promised meal and a little encounter with Duval who was thankful for his new face, Pappag, Camie, and Hatchan led the Straw Hats to the Sabaody Archipelago. They explained that in order for the Straw Hats to get to Fish-Man Island, they would need to coat their ship with a special resin found in the archipelago. Upon arriving at the archipelago, Pappag, Camie, and Hatchan joined the landing party of the Straw Hats in order to lead them to the mechanic who could coat the Thousand Sunny with the special resin. The group soon rented some bon chari, a mode of transportation on the archipelago, and toured some of the sites as they headed to their destination. While the group was generally having fun as they journeyed, they soon witnessed one of Sabaody's darker aspects. A slave named Dias attempted to escape from his World Noble masters but got heavily injured in the process. As Pappag and the group continued on their journey to the mechanic, they eventually came into the more shady parts of the archipelago. There they came to a bar and met an old acquaintance of Hatchan, Shakuyaku. Through Shakky, Pappag and the others learned that the mechanic they were seeking, Rayleigh, was not in the bar but could be found somewhere else on the archipelago. Before they could go and search for him, they were also warned by Shakky that on the archipelago, there were a bunch of strong pirates roaming about that they should look out for. These nine pirates all had bounties higher than 100,000,000 and would be trouble if they should meet them. With new information about the mechanic's whereabouts and the warning, Pappag and the group set out to look for Rayleigh. The first place that they decide to look is the Sabaody Park, a place they had heard from Shakky that the mechanic might be aside from the lawless zones. However, instead of looking for the mechanic thoroughly, Pappag and the group decided to enjoy the many attractions the park offered. However, in the middle of all the fun and excitement, Camie is kidnapped by Peterman and his kidnapping gang, the Hound Pets, to be sold into slavery for the rest of her life. While searching the Sabaody Archipelago for Camie, Pappag blamed himself for not protecting Camie properly. Luffy assured him that they will find Camie. With the help of Duval, they located Camie at an auction house in Grove 1. Pappag went into the auction house with Hatchan, Nami, Chopper, and Franky. They planned to buy Camie in the auction in order to save her without causing an incident. However, before they could do anything to save her, a World Noble, Saint Charlos, immediately bid an immense amount of money on her. Camie was sold off to him and Pappag started to panic. Just as she was sold off however, Luffy and Zoro came crashing in. A ruckus was then started by Luffy as he came forward to rescue Camie. Suddenly in the middle of everything, Pappag saw in horror as Hatchan was shot by Charlos when he was revealed to be a fish-man in the ruckus. Pappag immediately went to Hatchan's side. Just as things looked bad, Pappag, as well as the rest of the people in auction house, suddenly saw Luffy punch Charlos in the face for what he did to Hatchan. As nearly everyone in the auction house started to panic at what Luffy did, Camie's fish tank was sliced open by one of Zoro's techniques in the midst of the chaos. Though her prison was open thanks to Zoro, the collar on Camie's neck however was still attached. As the chaos in the auction house continued, Shalria, the sister of Charlos, decided to shoot Camie in order to stop the Straw Hats. Fortunately however, before the World Noble could shoot Camie, Shalria was knocked out by a rush of spirit sent by Rayleigh. The coating mechanic had fortunately arrived on the scene alongside the giant who was also supposed to be sold in the auction. With him on the scene, Pappag, Camie, and the others were saved temporarily as Rayleigh took out all the guards in the auction house who were trying to capture them. With the coating mechanic on the scene, Rayleigh was able to remove Camie's collar by hand without it exploding in her face. Pappag and the others escaped the auction house and went to Shakky's bar. Rayleigh and the Straw Hats said farewell to Pappag, Camie, Hatchan and Shakky, as they leave the bar. As it had been at least a day since the Straw Hats were seen, Camie got worried about their safety. However, Pappag, Hatchan, and Shakky reassured her that they would survive if they had the strength and the will. Post War Arc Pappag was later seen again on the Thousand Sunny with Camie and Hatchan. While Camie and Hatchan talked about the places on Fish-Man Island that the Straw Hats should visit, Pappag remembered his promise of introducing Brook to the Mermaid Princess. During the Timeskip Sometime during the timeskip, Pappag became quite the famous designer of the Criminal brand of clothing wear and began living in the high class Gyoverly Hills section of Fish-Man Island. Even though he and Camie do not live with each other, they still kept in contact with each other and Camie delivered clams to him every once in a while. Fish-Man Island Saga Fish-Man Island Arc After the Straw Hats' arrival at Fish-Man Island, Pappag first met Brook. The two were at the Mermaid Cafe together when Camie brought Luffy and Usopp there and Pappag was overjoyed to see them again. Pappag stated that he was about to introduce Brook to his estate and invited Luffy, Usopp, and Camie to come along. They then traveled on a fish taxi. While Luffy and Usopp were busy looking at the sites of Fish-Man Island, Pappag revealed to Brook that the Vander Decken from the legend died on Fish-Man Island and the one that the Straw Hats encountered was his descendant Vander Decken IX, a wanted criminal on Fish-Man Island. Pappag also mentioned that Vander Decken had been harassing the Mermaid Princess by sending her threatening marriage proposals. When Luffy was looking at the different fish-men and merfolk that roams Fish-Man Island, Pappag informed him that there are four different patterns of offspring from a fish-man and a mermaid. The group soon came across a candy factory with Big Mom's jolly roger on it. Pappag explained that Big Mom became the new protector of Fish-Man Island. After passing the factory, they arrived at Pappag's house. After Luffy, Usopp, and Brook learned that there is a Crimin clothing store on the first floor, Pappag stated that he is the president and famous celeb designer of the "Criminal Brand Company" and plans to open shops all over the world. As soon as they entered the store, they found Nami making complaints about the high prices. Nami scolded Pappag and demanded a discount. Pappag said that the Straw Hats could have whatever they want for free. After hearing this joyful news, they emptied the store much to Pappag's dismay. They then heard a commotion outside the store and they found that King Neptune had arrived to meet them. Pappag and Camie were shocked by his presence in the lower waters and were astonished when King Neptune invited the Straw Hats to his palace. Pappag, Camie, and the Straw Hats rode on Megalo while Neptune rode on Hoe. On their way to the castle, Pappag scolded Luffy and Nami for not giving Neptune the proper respect. Pappag thought about the Mermaid Princess, and Brook asked him if he was right in remembering that Pappag was once best friends with the princess. Pappag gave him a long "ssshhh", and Brook realized that Pappag's claim was a lie. Upon arriving at the palace, everyone looked at in awe. Brook said that it made Pappag's mansion look like a flea, prompting the starfish to tell him not to compare them. After entering the castle, Luffy wandered off in search for food. Pappag wondered in horror what Luffy could be doing wandering around the sacred land. After receiving word of the mysterious disappearances of the mermaids from Mermaid Cove and of Madame Shyarly's ominous prediction, the palace guards and personnel took action against the Straw Hats and locked up Zoro (who arrived at the palace earlier). Nami, Usopp, and Brook overwhelmed some of the guards in the ensuing battle. Pappag was surprised that Usopp became more reliable. Zoro busted himself out and joined the fight and eventually, the Straw Hats subdued and tied up the king, the ministers, and the royal guards. Pappag and Camie stood on the sidelines quaking in fear after witnessing the trouble that the Straw Hats put themselves in. The three princes of the Neptune Family returned to the palace only to find it under the control of the Straw Hats. Since the princes were unable to enter, Fukaboshi spoke with Zoro through Den Den Mushi. As Zoro made some demands, Pappag begged the pirates to tie up Camie and him so they would not be labeled as accomplices. Pappag then listened to Fukaboshi as he revealed Jinbe's message. Pappag stayed behind with Zoro and the others in the Ryugu Palace during Hody's attack. Pappag was the only one not to be captured. Brook tried to communicate with Pappag through his spirit form, but Pappag ran away in terror, fearing it was an evil spirit. Eventually, upon realizing this "spirit" was Brook, Pappag helped Zoro, Usopp, and Brook escape by locating and retrieving Zoro's swords, allowing Zoro to break the cage the three were trapped in. Pappag and the group then met Sanji at the palace entrance and headed for Gyoncorde Plaza. When the Straw Hats were preparing to fight, Pappag was seen in the Soldier Dock with Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, telling them to leave since it was too crowded. Usopp told Pappag that he did not care about the new weapons and told him to get off instead. Pappag then said that he was afraid to go outside. After the Brachio Tank V came out of the Thousand Sunny, he was seen in the cockpit with Nami and Usopp, asking why a shipwright would build weapons like this instead of ships. After the battle for Fish-Man Island ended, Pappag was seen standing on top of the Thousand Sunny. He later attended the banquet at Ryugu Palace, dancing with the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets. He later went with the Straw Hats to check on Shirahoshi. When the Minister of the Right wondered why one of the towers was cut in half, Pappag tried to tell him Zoro was the one behind it. Zoro slapped him and told him to let the minister blame it on the thief. After the celebration ended, Pappag was seen with Camie and Hatchan, bidding the Straw Hats farewell. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Piece: Dance Battle Non-Playable Appearances *Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams Trivia *Pappag says that he knows how to talk like a human because the Japanese word for and are almost identical, so he believed he was a human when he was younger. **Similarly to Gonbe, Pappag thought he once was another species. *Pappag is one of the two citizens on Fish-Man Island to be addressed with a French honorific prefix, as he is referred to as Monsieur Pappag, just as Shyarly is referred to as Madam Shyarly. *His favorite foods are the clams Camie give him. References External Links *Starfish – Wikipedia article about starfish. Site Navigation ru:Паппаг Fr:Pappug It:Pappagu pl:Pappug zh:帕帕克 Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Animals Category:Pets Category:Cover Story Introduction Characters Category:Gyoverly Hills Characters Category:Shopkeepers